Say Hello
by Panda Dayo
Summary: "Halo, pak polisi." Dan yang Luka ingat adalah betapa seksi tubuh polisi bernametag Koushizo Yuuma / YuumaLuka. AU. TradeFic sama sabun cair (kenapa gak sabun batang apa sabun colek #terserahdong / maaf aku nistain)


.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Yamaha, Crypton, etc.**

 **Trade fic buat sabun cair.**

 **Warn : alay, bahasa rakyat melata *jelata buk*, receh, dsb.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **#1 : Gagal**

.

.

Cinta itu buta.

 _Kenapa gak tuli atau bisu, gitu?_

Ya sudahlah, itu tidak penting.

Perserikatan Begal Se wilayah Iga, atau disingkat Perbasi (PERserikatan BegAl Se Iga) sedang mengadakan pertemuan darurat menyangkut pemimpin mereka.

 _Maksa banget sih akronimnya._

Kelompok begal sebenarnya ada banyak, namun yang terkenal adalah komplotan yang menguasai Iga sejak dua tahun lalu. Sebenarnya, kelompok begal yang menurut pengakuan saksi *sensor* mempunyai nama chome-chome ini terdiri dari para cewek bohay ―enggak, mereka nggak receh. Cuma memanfaatkan anugerah Tuhan demi melancarkan aksi kejahatan.

 _Bentar, bedanya di mana._

Chome-chome selalu muncul di saat malam. Dengan bermodal paha mulus putih nan menggoda, mencari mangsa bukanlah hal sulit. Mereka butuh uang, dan terlanjur menikmati hidup dengan jalan pintas seperti ini. Beberapa anggota chome-chome sebenarnya pernah tertangkap polisi, namun berhasil lolos kembali.

Ya, kalian tau lah kenapa.

( Anak-anak, kumohon jangan meniru mereka )

Semua ini bermula ketika si Ketua Chome-chome yang ketangkep akibat umpan seorang pemuda ganteng yang berseragam polisi ketat lagi nangkring makan _dango_ di pinggir jalan. Uhuy lah ―padahal yang bersangkutan tidak ingat pernah menjadikan diri sendiri sebagai tumbal cuma-cuma.

Luka melirik nano nano. Siapa sih, yang nolak bodi seksi macam itu.

 _Taste good, feel good._

Sekarang Luka pasrah-pasrah aja ketika tangannya diborgol dan dirinya diseret ke kantor oleh pak polisi ganteng itu.

"Halo, pak polisi." Luka tidak menunjukkan raut sedih atau penyesalan sama sekali.

"Kau ditahan, jangan senyum-senyum, itu menjijikkan." Yuuma najis tralala trilili.

"Tubuh anda terlihat tegap jika memakai seragam anda, mmhhh bisakah dilepas saja, Yuuma-kun?"

Yuuma swt. Apa chome-chome selalu begini tiap bertindak kejahatan?

Tidak, Yuuma. _Abaikan, abaikan, abaikan._

"Jadi, rumahmu di mana, Yuuma-kun?" Tanya Luka.

"Rumahku tidak ku bawa." Yuuma ngeles.

Luka digiring ke kantor polisi, tapi akhirnya dibebaskan kembali oleh pihak penginterogasi. Yuuma yang berjaga di luar, menatap cengo Luka yang keluar dari dalam.

"Oya, oya, sampai jumpa, Yuuma-kun!"

Yuuma mual melihat kiss-bye yang diberikan Luka.

.

.

.

 **#2 : Hambatan**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuma lagi asik-asiknya mengendarai motor vespanya usai pergi berbelanja. Ia memang sering melewati kawasan begal, tapi ia cukup pede karena jabatannya sebagai polisi dan siap sedia akan senjata, apalagi―

Luka nongol dari penutup gorong-gorong, membuat Yuuma mengerem vespa mendadak.

― _ketua begalnya suka sama dia._

 _ **CKITT**_

"Apaan, sih?!" Pekik Yuuma. Untung belanjaannya tidak berhamburan, bisa berabe lah.

Luka hanya kibas rambut dan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar ke hadapan Yuuma.

"Mari mulai hidup baru bersamaku, Koushizou Yuuma." Ucap Luka dengan penuh cinta dan aura berkilauan. Yuuma hanya menjawabnya,

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, bila kuberi hidup baru di dunia lain?"

.

.

 **#3 : nasi bungkus**

Bapak-bapak penjual dango lagi gak jualan malam ini. Yuuma yang kelaperan akhirnya mencari pengganjal perut lain bersama dengan vespanya tercinta

 _ **OTOKOTOKOTOK**_ ―ini suara vespa.

Yuuma berkendara selama sepuluh menit dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah warteg di dekat pohon mahoni yang gede. Yuuma pun memarkirkan vespanya dan masuk ke dalam untuk mengecek daftar makanan.

Yuuma kemudian memilih nasi bungkus saja untuk dimakan di rumah nanti, menemaninya menonton valak atas rekomendasi seorang teman bernama Nakagawa Gumiya.

"Mas?"

Yuuma mengenali suara ini, maka dia tidak menoleh. Lagipula, belum tentu dia yang dipanggil, kan?

"Mas Yuuma?"

Yuuma ngelirik dikit. Bener, kan. Cewek itu lagi. Begal bernama Megurine Luka yang lolos dengan mudahnya dari interogasi polisi.

Sosok putih kecil dengan lingkaran halo di atas kepalanya yang sering diinterpretasikan sebagai malaikat di bahu kanan Yuuma angkat bicara; "Pura-pura budek aja, Yum, nasi bungkusnya udah dikaretin sama penjualnya, tuh."

Lalu si mini bertanduk merah di bahu kiri ikut menyahut, "Noleh aja, Yum. Tubuhnya bohay gitu masa elu tolak. Refreshing, coy."

Yuuma menggeleng-geleng sendiri.

"Mas Yuuma?"

SIAPA AJA TOLONGIN NTAR YUUMA KASIH PERMEN MILKITO ―jerit pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Semuanya dua ribu yen, mas." Kata mpok-mpok yang jualan.

NASI BUNGKUS APAAN HARGANYA DUA RIBU YEN ―Yuuma bermonolog dalam hati. Tapi, akhirnya dibayar juga biar bisa cepet-cepet pergi.

 _Ganteng-ganteng kok gblk._

Yuuma yang telah selesai membayar lalu membalikan badan, dan hendak melangkah secepat 20 _mach_ ―tidak, itu cuma mimpinya― agar dapat menghindar dari seorang cewek anggota begal.

Tapi Yuuma mandek ketika merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu.

"Wah, mas romantis juga, ya?"

―ia mengecup kening Luka tak sengaja, karena perbedaan tinggi badan.

Luka berbunga-bunga, Yuuma jijik segenap jiwa dan raga, pengen bunuh diri saat itu juga.

Yuuma mundur melebihi undur-undur dan berlari sambil berteriak seperti perawan yang kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Kemudian pulang menaiki Vespa tercinta.

.

.

.

.

 **#4 : pengakuan**

"Apa?! Megurine-san mau berhenti?!" Seru seorang anak buah Luka, diikuti protes dari anggota lain.

"Ya, mulai hari ini aku berhenti jadi cabe-cabean. Yuuma-kun mengajariku pentingnya hidup di jalan yang lurus dan benar." Ujar Luka sejujurnya. Ia tahu selama ini jalannya salah, namun tidak punya alasan kuat untuk keluar dari lingkaran sindikat begal yang telah mengayominya semenjak masih remaja karena keterbatasan fulus untuk biaya hidup.

Luka akan memulai hidup baru yang lebih baik, meskipun Yuuma tidak menerima perasaannya.

.

.

.

 **#5 : pengakuan (2)**

Sudah berhari-hari Yuuma tidak diikuti Luka.

 _Bu-bukannya Yuuma kangen atau apa, ya! Hmph!_

Cuma rasanya tidak seperti biasa saja karena tidak ada yang mengusiknya.

Cie kangen diganggu.

Yuuma selalu menyempatkan diri mampir ke kedai _dango_ usai pulang kerja. Mungkin karena di situlah ia dan Luka bertemu pertama kali.

 _Eh? Apa?_

Yuuma menampar dirinya sendiri.

Kali ini pun juga begitu, ia cuma makan dango seorang diri di sini. Heran deh, kenapa kedai dango ini sepertinya cuma Yuuma yang sering beli.

"Mas Yuuma?"

 _ **ASHKFGSWYIR.**_

Makhluk bernama Megurine Luka tau-tau nongol di sebelahnya.

Yuuma keselek tusuk _dango_.

Setelah batuk-batuk ganteng (orang ganteng batuknya juga ganteng, dong), Yuuma lalu melihat penampilan Luka yang kini lebih tertutup. Bukan seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"Mbak? Kerasukan apa?" Yuuma bertanya setengah tak percaya (aslinya menyindir). Dan Luka hanya tersenyum manis menjawabnya,

"Kerasukan cintamu."

.

.

.

.

 **Udahan, ya.**

.

.

.

 **A/N** : maaf lama mb sabun (?) Dan apa ini, somehow aku merasa ini kentang sekali, maaf kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi meski ditulis dengan sepenuh hati. Terimakasih juga untuk mb **32N4 Nug** dengan ID : **5800738** yang mengijinkan saya mengambil adegan pemberian bunga (?) Dari fanfiknya yang berjudul "Seandainya begal itu Hetalia."

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
